List of Full Moon Features productions
This is a list of all''' films produced by ''Full Moon Features''. Full Moon '''Full Moon Productions * Puppet Master (1989) * Shadowzone (1990) * Meridian: Kiss of the Beast (1990) Full Moon Entertainment * Crash and Burn (1990) * Subspecies (1991) * Puppet Master II (1991) * The Pit and the Pendulum (1991) * Trancers II (1991) * Present Memory (1991) * Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge (1991) * Dollman (1991) * Netherworld (1992) * Demonic Toys (1992) * Seedpeople (1992) * Bad Channels (1992) * Doctor Mordrid (1992) * Trancers III (1992) * Robot Wars (1993) * Bloodstone: Subspecies II (1993) * Prehysteria! (1993) * Arcade (1993) * Mandroid (1993) * Remote (1993) * Dollman vs. Demonic Toys (1993) * Puppet Master 4 (1993) * Trancers 4: Jack of Swords (1994) * Bloodlust: Subspecies III (1994) * Invisible: The Chronicles of Benjamin Knight (1994) * Oblivion (1994) * Test Tube Teens from the Year 2000 (1994) * Lurking Fear (1994) * Dragonworld (1994) * Dark Angel: The Ascent (1994) * Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter (1994) * Shrunken Heads (1994) * Trancers 5: Sudden Death (1994) * Prehysteria! 2 (1994) * Beanstalk (1994) * Magic Island (1995) * Huntress: Spirit of the Night (1995) * Pet Shop (1995) * Leapin' Leprechauns (1995) * Prehysteria! 3 (1995) * Josh Kirby... Time Warrior: Chapter 1, Planet of the Dino-Knights (1995) * Josh Kirby... Time Warrior: Chapter 2, the Human Pets (1995) * Castle Freak (1995) * Spellbreaker: Secret of the Leprechauns (1996) * Magic in the Mirror: Fowl Play (1996) * Demon in the Bottle (1996) * Josh Kirby... Time Warrior: Chapter 3, Trapped on Toyworld (1996) * Josh Kirby... Time Warrior: Chapter 4, Eggs from 70 Million B.C. (1996) * Josh Kirby... Time Warrior: Chapter 5, Journey to the Magic Cavern (1996) * Josh Kirby... Time Warrior: Chapter 6, Last Battle for the Universe (1996) * Magic in the Mirror (1996) * Oblivion 2: Backlash (1996) * Little Ghost (1997) * Lurid Tales: The Castle Queen (1997) Full Moon Studios * Vampire Journals (1997) Full Moon Pictures * Hideous! (1997) * Head of the Family (1996) * Petticoat Planet (1996) * Alien Abduction: Intimate Secrets (1996) * Zarkorr! The Invader (1996) * Talisman (1998) * Shrieker (1998) * Curse of the Puppet Master (1998) * Blood Dolls (1999) * The Boy with the X-Ray Eyes (1999) * Hollyweird (1999) * Blood Dolls (1999) * The Incredible Genie (1999) * The Killer Eye (1999) * Retro Puppet Master (1999) * Witchouse II: Blood Coven (1999) * The Dead Hate the Living! (2000) * Demonicus (2001) * Trancers 6 (2002) * Groom Lake (2002) Full Moon Features * Killjoy (2000) * Killjoy 2: Deliverance from Evil (2002) * Puppet Master: The Legacy (2003) * Cinemaker (2004) * Tomb of Terror (2004) * Decadent Evil (2005) * The Baker's Dozen (2005) * Doll Graveyard (2005) * The Gingerdead Man (2005) * Aliens Gone Wild! (2006) * Evil Bong (2006) * Petrified (2006) * Chinango (2007) * Decadent Evil II (2007) * Deadly End (2008) * Dead Man's Hand (2007) * Dangerous Worry Dolls (2007) * Evil Bong 2: King Bong (2009) * The Skull Heads (2009) * Puppet Master: Axis of Evil (2010) * Demonic Toys 2: Personal Demons (2010) * Bride of the Head of the Family (2010) * Killjoy 3 (2010) * The Killer Eye 2: The Halloween Haunt '' * ''Evil Bong 3D: The Wrath of Bong (2011) * Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver (2011) * Devildolls (2012) * The Puppet Master X: Axis Rising (2012) * Ooga Booga (2013) * Haunted Dollhouse (2013) * Evil bong vs. The Killa Crack Pipe (2014) * Gingerdead Man vs. Evil Bong (2014) Sub-labels This film-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it. Moonbeam Entertainment * Prehysteria! (1993) * Remote (1993) * Dragonworld (1994) * Prehysteria! 2 (1994) * Beanstalk (1994) * Pet Shop (1995) * Leapin' Leprechauns (1995) * Prehysteria! 3 (1995) * Magic Island (1995) * Magic in the Mirror (1996) * Spellbreaker: Secret of the Leprechauns (1996) * Magic in the Mirror: Fowl Play (1996) Torchlight Entertainment * Beach Babes from Beyond Infinity (1993) * Test Tube Teens from the Year 2000 (1994) * Blonde Heaven (1995) * Petticoat Planet (1996) * Huntress: Spirit of the Night (1996) * Lurid Tales: The Castle Queen (1997) * Beach Babes 2: Cave Girl Island (1998) Monster Island Entertainment * Zarkorr! The Invader (1996) * Kraa! The Sea Monster (1998) Unfilmed Movies Decapitron (Film) Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Browse